


He Is Hope

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A snapshot that takes place between the scene outside the Queen's Head and Samantha Walthew's funeral in the episode 'In Divine Proportion' inspired by a prompt posted on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	He Is Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Another one from the vaults!_

I wait until I am sure he is asleep before I risk slipping from the room and into the cool night air. He has been watching over me since I was released from the hospital, worried that I might break again.

I won’t.

I have been bottling up so much, too scared to admit that it felt wrong to still be alive. I couldn’t tell him that I regretted all those hours I knew that he had spent at my bedside willing me to wake up, that he had wasted his time, that I wanted to be dead.

I now have something to live for.

When he pulled me away from beating Garrett to death. When he took me outside, held me and comforted me, something inside of me changed.

He is a bright light in the darkness.

He is hope.


End file.
